


战利品10

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品10

国宾馆与议院同样坐落在联邦首都的中心区。

此刻，方锐站在国宾馆的落地窗前，望着隔了几条街灯火通明的议院大楼。

深夜里，每个楼层都透着暖光的议院看起来格外静谧，像点在黑暗里的暖烛。可方锐盯着那栋庄严的建筑，感受不到一丝暖意，寒风好像已经吹进了屋里，浸入了他的血液。

方锐不由自主地摩挲上了叶修的唇落下的地方，那个暧昧的动作留给方锐的不是旖旎，只有刺骨的冷。

叶修埋首在他颈项里时，背后的衣领很不乖巧地露出了一道缝隙。顺着那道缝隙，方锐胆战心惊地看到了一块还未消去的吻痕。

他什么都知道了，十分钟怎么来的，他全都知道了。

紧接着，叶修的唇软软地压在了他颈侧的皮肤上，姣好的唇型启启合合吐出的是两个滚烫的字，顺着方锐战栗的皮肤往脑子里钻。

“交换”

再简单不过的两个字，方锐每重复一遍，心就被放在磨盘上碾过一次。

叶修你在联邦究竟经历了什么啊？叶修你怎么能坦然地说自己过的很好？叶修你是有多不在乎自己才能说出那两个字？ 方锐有很多很多的话想质问叶修，却只能看着叶修被张佳乐拖着渐行渐远。

潮湿的眼睛即使看不清叶修的脸，也能感受到叶修强烈的意愿与......恳求。

别无选择，他只能对叶修点下了头。

方锐不敢去想那几分钟里，叶修是怎么做出了那样的决定，却又不得不想。

B-37区，曾经延亘在帝国和联邦交界处的一片“三不管”荒芜。几年前突然被一个无国籍探险组探测到了油母页岩。先一步得到消息的联邦抢占了先机，把这块区域纳入怀中，一份残羹都没给帝国留下。正是因为这件事，彻底点燃了联邦和帝国紧绷的关系。战火，一触即发。

现在，叶修像一个置身事外的旁观者，把一个叫叶修的陌生人和帝国的利益摆上了天平架的两侧。

这个天平，方锐也摆过，帝国所有参与处理这件事的人都在心里衡量过。毫不意外，所有人都选择了叶修。

可叶修呢？

与他们所有人在叶修那一侧狂加情感砝码不同，叶修用近乎冷酷的理智端平了那个天平。理所当然的，天平倒向了帝国利益的那一边。

但拿叶修换B-37这种事，他怎么可能同意。

方锐死死地盯着议院大楼，眼里第一次染上了狰狞。

哪怕是拿整个联邦来换，他都不会接受的。

 

与此同时，联邦的会议室里，是无边的沉默。

张佳乐烦躁地扯了扯领带，打破了满室沉寂：“我看不到希望。”

张新杰已经呆愣地盯着桌上的钢笔很久了，眼里是少有的迷茫：“是我低估他了。”

“所以他才是叶修。”韩文清抱着双臂沉声道，“我就从来没见过他被什么事情击败过。”

周泽楷交叠着双手，眼里交织着失落与眷恋：“就因为这样，才会根本移不开眼啊。”

“现在的问题是，就算用B-37区和帝国谈判成功。”王杰希哑着嗓子，语气里是满满的无奈，“即使帝国不再给予叶修任何帮助，只要他还能呼吸一秒，他就绝对不会放弃自己。我们不可能栓住他一辈子。”

“他总有一天会逃走的。”王杰希兀自又加了一句。

黄少天一拳砸在了桌子上：“可我不想放弃！都得到过了，再失去，你们甘心？”

张佳乐笑出了声，不知道是在嘲笑黄少天还是在嘲笑他自己：“你不想放弃？所以呢，黄少天，你能做什么？就算你不甘心，你得到过什么？不就是操了一顿吗？得到一次高潮的快感？”

今天的张佳乐格外尖锐，像支棱起了所有棘刺的刺猬，扎得黄少天心肝肺连成一片的疼。

黄少天拍桌起身：“张佳乐你什么意思？你就能做什么了？”

张佳乐往后一靠，颓废地躺在了椅背上，左手背搭上了眼睛，掩去了所有情绪：“我什么都不做不了。”

听了张佳乐的话，黄少天一愣。半晌，他又沉默着坐了回去。

又是良久的寂静后，张佳乐忍不住哽着嗓子：“当我听到叶修说那句话的时候，我真的觉得自己......”

张佳乐说不下去了，但张佳乐没说完的话，在座的每个人都知道。

自己配不上他。

会议室里的气氛又下降了一个冰点。

自始至终没说过一句话的喻文州，突然抬起了头，眼里盛满了飞蛾扑火般的意志：“我不会放弃。”

坐在喻文州对面的韩文清也抬起了头，看着喻文州眼里深深的执念，他叹了口气站起身：“我再去看看他。”

手握在会议室的门把手上，韩文清走之前留下了最后一句话，和喻文州同样的执迷不悟：“我也不会放弃。”

 

叶修仰躺在床上，头顶是精致的祥云吸顶灯。

张佳乐不知道受了什么刺激，从他说完话后，就一言不发地把他扔到了这个装潢奢侈的房间。

要不是反锁上的房门，走廊里走来走去的守卫，还有头顶的监控，叶修差点以为联邦与帝国一夜建交。

后穴里还插着张佳乐的那根按摩棒，因为叶修仰躺的动作在后穴里又动了动，弄得叶修很不舒服。

叶修只能强撑着胳膊从床上爬了起来，软着脚走去卫生间。两腿叉开坐在浴缸里，深吸一口气，拔出了卡在后穴里的按摩棒。

插了很久的按摩棒被突然抽出，不光带出了一圈媚肉，还牵出了好几根银丝，紧接着穴口流下了大量被堵在甬道里的肠液。

叶修想打开花洒冲洗身体，却发现自己根本站不稳，最后只能无奈地选择了浴缸。

“唔......哈......”叶修在放满水的浴缸里一坐下就忍不住发出了奇怪的声音，连带着一个瑟缩。

被异物插了一路的后穴现在根本没办法闭合，微张的小口与满缸的洗澡水一接触，热水就开始往穴嘴里倒灌。

之前被按摩棒搅弄的一团糟的穴口被刺激得更兴奋了起来，晚上一直没得到释放的性器也又翘挺了起来。

卡在欲望的边缘，叶修难过极了。他只能伸出手拢住自己的前端，从上往下掠摩阳具，到达底端时再松开，两只手有一下没一下地刺激囊袋，可撸动了半天叶修都找不到要射的感觉。

叶修一咬牙，干脆破罐子破摔，颤抖着伸出手抚摸上了自己的穴口，试探着将两根手指伸了进去。敏感的穴肉咬住了叶修的两根手指，充血的黏膜被指尖摩擦得一片麻痒难耐。

“嗯......呼......哈啊......”叶修指奸着自己的后穴，既感到羞耻又莫名的刺激。但手指的长度是有限的，每一次都是差一点点刺激到最敏感的那个地方。

视线突然扫过被扔在一旁的按摩棒，叶修强迫自己转过视线不去看那个淫具，却又忍不住把视线转了回去。

几次来回，叶修一狠心，面无表情地扒着浴缸边缘伸长了胳膊，够到了还沾着自己肠液的按摩棒。

叶修深吸了一口气，把按摩棒对准了已经湿漉漉的穴嘴，一插到底。

“啊啊啊......唔啊......”粗长的按摩棒一下就捅到了甬道的深处，前列腺也终于得到了抚慰。

叶修坐在浴缸里，两腿大开，握着按摩棒的底端在自己的体内来回抽送。这就是韩文清打开浴室门看到的场景。

看到韩文清突然进来，叶修自渎的动作陡然一僵。

韩文清默默地半跪到了浴缸旁边，覆上了叶修的手指，带着叶修的手，握着按摩棒又缓缓推送了起来。

主动权掌握在别人手里，叶修不知道按摩棒下一秒会捅到哪里。未知感将爽度又提升了一个等级，很快叶修就到达了顶点。

按摩棒被韩文清抽了出去，叶修仍保持着双腿大开的姿势，两条腿搭在浴缸的两边，红红的小嘴还吐着汁液，像是在发送无声的邀请。

韩文清看着叶修的姿势半天没有动作，叶修忍不住抬了抬眼皮，给了韩文清一个催促的眼神：“要做就快点，我还要睡觉呢。”

韩文清默不作声地握住叶修的两条小腿，把它们合拢放回了浴缸里。拿下了花洒，开始一点点冲洗叶修的肌肤。

叶修怔愣地看着韩文清帮他洗澡，动作是难以言喻的细致与温柔，叶修一时间摸不透这个人的套数。

最后韩文清用一个大浴巾把叶修整个包住抱在了怀里，走到了床边。

哦，是要洗干净了再操是吧，叶修懂了。

韩文清把叶修放在床上后，就脱下了自己的衣服与鞋袜。关上了灯，再爬上床，把光裸的叶修抱进了怀里。

什......什么情况？

叶修茫然地扑棱着两只眼睛在昏暗中盯着韩文清。

韩文清伸手把叶修的眼睛合上，在叶修的额头上烙下了一个吻：“睡吧。”以后不知道还有没有机会，后面这句话是韩文清在心里说的。

叶修被韩文清搂在怀里大气都不敢喘，韩文清这个样子让他感觉比喻文州还可怕，他怎么睡的着？

就用这样一个尴尬的姿势，叶修在韩文清的怀里一夜无眠地僵着度过了一整晚。韩文清倒是睡的很香，在叶修的头顶均匀地吐息。

终于捱到天明，见韩文清穿戴整齐离开，叶修才顶着黑眼圈进入梦乡。

 

第二天，正式交涉会。

联邦内阁的大臣早就全部落座，方锐姗姗来迟，给了众人一个看似歉疚的微笑，和谐的氛围下是暗潮汹涌。

相比起内阁的7位大臣，方锐身边只跟了一个副手。 2对7，显得相当势单力薄。 但他摆足了姿态，拉开椅子端端正正地落座，先发制人：“昨天的电话会议里，联邦的诚意我们已经感受到了。”

周泽楷不置可否地点了点头，B-37区，再也没有比这更有诚意的礼物了。

“我们很愿意和联邦合作，但是......”  
方锐声音突然一顿，让几个人心里一紧，“我们还有一个小小的要求。”

周泽楷心里一跳，面上却不显，示意方锐继续。

“我们要求，军事法庭地点更改为B-36区。”

一瞬间，除了方锐和他身侧的副团长，所有人脸色大变。

黄少天语气不善地反问出声：“B-36区？”

方锐眼里写满了真诚：“对，就是B-36区。离37区近一点交接，我们才能放心。万一你们联邦反悔，那到时我们岂不是人财两空？”

“你！”黄少天的话被喻文州卡在了半路。

“方团长，我想我们需要私下讨论几分钟。”喻文州征求性地看了看方锐，继续温言细语：“给我们一点时间可以吗？”

方锐一脸假笑地点了点头。

七位联邦内阁大臣鱼贯而出，又鱼贯而入进了隔壁房间。

王杰希满脸凝重：“B-36区和B-37区紧挨着，方锐想把叶修从36区搞到37区实在是太容易了。到时候就麻烦了。”

“王部说的没错。”张新杰也是一脸冷凝，“一旦37区交接到了方锐手里。我们只要再往37区前进1厘米就属于入侵帝国领土。性质会立刻完全改变。”

在自己的领土抓战俘和在敌国的领土抓战俘是完全两个概念，这群人比谁都懂这其中微妙的区别。可如果放弃用B-37区取得联邦在军事法庭上的让步，他们胜诉的可能性又会大幅度降低。

“愿意放手一搏吗？”喻文州很突兀地问了一句。

奇怪的是另外六个人全都听懂了。

“那就决定了？”喻文州继续问道。

剩下的六个人相互看了一眼，都看到了各自眼里深不见底的执念。

“决定了。”

 

喻文州重新推开谈判室的门，给了方锐一个谦逊温和的笑：“方团长，我们接受你们的条件。”


End file.
